He Tried To Walk Away
by LadyxPhantomhive
Summary: The Doctor tries to leave a companion he developed feelings for. DoctorxOC Songfic to Tried To Walk by B1A4


Hello! A few quick things before the songfic.

1. I don't own B1A4 or Doctor Who.

2. Yes, B1A4 is a K-pop band, so yes, the original lyrics are in Korean. I just found some translated lyrics online, so I have no clue how accurate they may be.

3. This is probably best read while listening to the song, and you can find it on Youtube. It has a music video, in which Baro has fantabulous hair.

Anyway, enjoy!

On my way back from leaving you

I'll forget you, I'll erase you, my burnt and blackened love

He couldn't keep her from a life she could live safely. Not having to be worried that she would be killed, or that he would be killed. She would be gone forever.

Don't make that face, this is my last conversation with you

Her face was so sad as he turned and left, like he had brutally murdered her puppy and then moved onto everyone and everything she had ever cared for. The face of someone whose heart had been totally shattered would haunt him forever.

Don't be disappointed – yes, don't meet a guy like me now

I'll be on my way first

It had to be this way. She needed to meet someone who could be a stable rock under her feet, not a man with a box whose face changed every time he was injured too badly. He would save her from having to deal with a new face of her lover after watching him nearly die.

I'm getting farther away from you, you're disappearing

Don't easily forget me, because it'll hurt too much

The pain he felt as he stepped into the TARDIS that night... It never left and he knew it never would.

I'm walking on these streets without you

I'm walking on these streets without you

He would travel without her, and try to save the worlds and her from himself. From the monster he felt himself becoming. He knew the Valeyard was coming. He couldn't let her see that.

On my way back from leaving you

I'll forget you, I'll erase you, my burnt and blackened love

He had to leave her after she'd been injured like that, too. And she'd been trying to save him, nonetheless. He had let her get burned so badly… Although the med bay had healed her, there was some scarring on her neck and torso that would never let him forget what he let happen. So he was going to do what he did best. Run.

I guess love is leaving – it rides the wind and flies far away

It wasn't love riding the wind, he was. He would fly far away, away from anything that could remind him of her. He would do everything he had never thought of doing with her. But there was so little that he hadn't wanted to show her…

I guess everything is changing – I guess you're changing just like me

Was she changing? Would she move on? Would _he_ move on? Would running save him this time or would it only make him hurt more?

Even though it hurts, I'm relieved

Even this feeling is too burdensome to me

Loving someone hurt so much, but he was sure he felt relieved that she was gone. He had to feel relieved. He could be the time-space traveling bachelor he always was, never weighed down by what he had done. Didn't they always say true love was the ability to let someone go for their own good?

You're looking at me nervously, like a whining child

Your tears are holding onto my shoulders that have turned away

Saying goodbye is sweet but I'm okay though it hurts

I take my foot out from your shadow

I take off our ring too

The promise rings that they'd gotten, almost as a joke. In a space market, she'd found them and jokingly suggest they wear them to celebrate similarities of cultures. But there was love for him in that statement. And love for her as he accepted them. He had put the more masculine ring on himself before slipping the feminine one on her left hand's ring finger. She had hugged him, and they stood there, lost in a moment of love and warmth he thought he would never feel.

I'm getting farther away from you, you're disappearing

Don't hate me because it'll hurt too much babe

What if he broke down and returned? Would she hate him forever? What would he do? What if he returned and she was over him and had a new family? What _could_ he do?

I'm walking on these streets without you

I'm walking on these streets without you

All of space and time couldn't heal the hurt he'd just inflicted on himself. But the right man could save her, and they could walk the streets with each other and not alone, like he would very soon. But not quite yet.

It hurts, I miss you so much

I'm going, I'm going, I'm leaving

He promised himself over those rings he'd secretly kept that he would never return. He couldn't return and disrupt the beautiful life she would have. He wouldn't let himself.

You probably don't know yet

You probably can't know yet

I look at you, who is struggling…

He hadn't left quite yet, just made the TARDIS invisible. He couldn't. He watched her stand from where she had collapsed and walk over to her empty flat. After he watched her leave for the last and first time, he dematerialized the TARDIS and disappeared into the stars. He would disappear for as long as he could manage, and he was sure he could manage eternity.

Because it hurts more for me, I'm letting you go like this

Tears are flowing because you and I, we loved so much

She would recover from a love that brought only pain. Humans were resilient like that. They always bounced back. Right?

I'm walking on these streets without you

I'm walking on these streets without you

I'm walking on these streets without you

I'm walking on these streets without you

He couldn't walk these streets without her. He knew now. After four weeks, he couldn't manage it. He returned to five minutes after he'd initially left her, and knocked on her door.


End file.
